What I Am About To Do
by Dunhamnator
Summary: A series of short one-shots in which Peter tells us about a situation in which he says the words 'Forgive me for what I am about to do.' and then does something huge!
1. Impulse

_**Title: **__What I'm About To Do.**  
Summary: **__A series of short one-shots in which Peter tells us about a situation in which he says the words 'Forgive me for what I am about to do.' and then does something huge!**  
A/N: **__This was created because of a banner, if you want to see it, PM me for the link! (I really suggest you see it!)_  
_Enjoy._

_Disclaimer:  
I own nothing. Characters belong to Fox and Anna Torv shall never be mine. _

**Impulse.**  
It must have been impulse.  
I mean, it's not like I stood there, back against the wall, considering what I was going to do. I really wasn't thinking. I just figured it was our best and only shot. Of course it was stupid, but almost everything you do on impulse is stupid. But this, what I did, is probably the most stupid!  
I looked in her eyes. It was as if she saw what I was going to do as she started shaking her head. I just tried to ignore it, opened my mouth and spoke.  
'Forgive me for what I am about to do.' She tried screaming my name and holding me back, but I already started walking towards the terrorists, yelling. I don't know what happened next, all I know is that death hurts.

* * *

_So, this is the start of a series I came up with. All chapters will be short, one a little longer than the other.  
Every chapter is Peter P.O.V, and every fifth chapter is Olivia's P.O.V.  
Feel free to leave a review and tell me what you think! Also, if there is a situation you would like to see, leave a review, and I'll try to get it done, ;)!  
_


	2. Desire

_Chapter numbero two! This chapter does not continue on chapter 1! All chapters will be stories that stand on their own!  
Enjoy!_

**Desire.**  
It must have been desire.  
I've been wanting to do it for the past few months, but I guess I always was too scared. But there was something about today, the was she walked, spoke, looked, there was something that made me dare. I think it was her smile, but honestly I don't know.  
She did look a little weird at me as I trapped her, my hands on both sides of her against the wall. I think that her look in that moment was what made me say it.  
'Forgive me for what I am about to do.' She looked even weirder then, but I will never forget her look as she realized what I was doing when I inched my head closer and my lips touched hers.  
Truly, I'm not sorry at all.  


* * *

  
_Leave me a review with what you thought and would like to see, ;)! _


	3. Fear

_Oui, oui, this is chapter three! :D_

**Fear.**  
It must have been fear.  
But sitting here in Broyles his office, strong look on his face, was fearsome on it's own. The look in her eyes was scary too, and I know for sure that she's not happy, sitting here. Because she doesn't wanna be here or she doesn't know why she's here and I'm guessing the latter.  
It was probably Broyles' silence-breaking comment about the silence that made me speak. I turn my face to look at her.  
'Forgive me for what I am about to do.' And then I face Broyles.  
'Sir,' I start, 'I think you should declare Agent Dunham unfit for duty.'  
Oh, she didn't like this, not at all! The look on her face told me that. That, and that she was about to object. But I'm not going to let her, so I continue.  
'In the last week she almost lost her life twice! I think you should put her off active duty for a month or so.'  
She was going to hit me! I am sure.  
'I agree with Bishop, Agent Dunham.'  
Oh, she was gonna hit Broyles too!  
I knew I would get the question "why". But I don't really know why. It was probably fear, fear of losing her.

_You know it people, reviews make me happy! _


	4. My Gut

_Enjoy! :D_

**My gut.**  
It must have been my gut.  
And that's special, because I always thought I didn't have a gut. Anyway, I immediately felt something was wrong, it just didn't feel good. If I would have told her, she'd say I was jealous. Maybe she was a little right in thinking that, but this wasn't an act of jealousy.  
Yes, I felt and feel like a total jerk, especially since he was the new Charlie to her, and that was what she needed. But this guy, in comparison to Charlie, wasn't good.  
I had done my research, I was certain, and so was Broyles. Still, I said it.  
'Forgive me for what I am about to do.'  
Her eyes followed me as I cuffed the guy with Broyles his cuffs and spoke the line I had practiced plenty of times.  
'Reid Tanner, you are under arrest for fraud and illegal activities within the FBI.' I believe I saw a tear in her eye as I walked past he and directed Reid to an interrogation-room.

_Oh, that wasn't nice of me! Chapter 5 is done, chapter 6 is being written and I want to know your thoughts, ;)! _


	5. Faith

_This one is not Olivia's P.O.V, it's Olivia saying the words. But I know I promised every fifth chapter to be Olivia's P.O.V, so I will make sure the sixth chapter really is, ;)! _

**Faith.**  
It must have been faith.  
At least that's what the beardy-guy from Bones would say it was. But I'd probably say he's right if he would tell me that.  
In my time in that dark, little room, and during the beatings there was never a moment I lost faith. I never doubted that she would come.  
But when she came in the room, laughing with my martyrs, I got slightly scared. And as she kneeled down next to me, gun in her hand, it was faith telling me what she would whisper next.  
'Forgive me for what I am about to do.' And then her gun hit my head. I believe I heard gunshots and men yelling "Get her!" after that, but I can't remember.  
All I remember is that I woke up in the hospital, her sleeping in the chair next to my bed.


End file.
